


fuck you like an animal

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Exhibitionism, F/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3.01 AU.  During the polo match in Connecticut, Blair and Chuck seek Serena in the woods but find something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck you like an animal

"Chuck, I have to go pee."

"Why now? Can't you wait until we get back to the polo match so you can piss in a toilet?"

"I wasn't expecting to lost in the woods looking for Serena, Chuck. I can't keep holding in my urine for another two hours."

"Go ahead."

Blair picked up her white dress and squatted in front of a tree. She relived herself. Chuck was beside her, stroking his cock with his left hand. He had a contented smile on his face. She gasped.

"Chuck, there's no way you can tell Gossip Girl I was urinating in the woods." Blair didn't notice Chuck's left hand. "The last thing I want is to have my plans of conquering NYU derailed by a pee break."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Blair. I wanted to watch. And sometimes..." He squatted beside Blair and pushed her skirt up. "I like to participate."

Chuck picked up Blair and moved her to the spot right of where she urinated. He licked and sucked Blair's neck. His fingertips stroked Blair's stomach and thighs.

"I don't think we should be doing this, Chuck. Maybe someone from the polo match is looking for us. They'll see us in the trees and arrest us for public indecency."

"You can't even see the polo field from here. Relax."

Chuck pushed Blair's ass close to his crotch. He was somewhat erect, grinding his crotch into Blair's ass. "Why wait until we get back to the Palace when we can have our private party now?"

Blair hummed in contentment as Chuck stroked her thighs. Chuck nibbled, licked and sucked all over Blair's back, still grinding his crotch into Blair's ass. His fingertips were tracing her stomach, her belly button and her hips. Blair began panting. In response Chuck groped her breasts, squeezing her nipples until they were hard. Suddenly he stopped.

"Chuck." She was panting, begging him. "Chuck, please, finish."

Chuck looked down at his pants, smiling his trademark half-smile. "You ruined my pants again."

Blair's wetness had stained the pants he was wearing. He stood up and took out a condom from his pants. He placed his pants, along with his boxer briefs, near Blair's clothing. The condom went over his now erect dick. He positioned Blair on her hands and knees and entered her.

"Bass, why are you taking me like this? I don't have sex like an animal."

"What's wrong with animal sex?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fuck."

He smirked. "Good."

He thrust quickly inside Blair, going back to loudly licking and sucking her neck. Grabbing her hair, he gently pulled her head with his left hand while fingering her clit with his right, using her wetness to lubricate it. Blair's breathing increased. Their legs began to shake. Some of the shaking happened right on top of their clothes and shoes.

After getting tired of having sex with her in the doggystyle position, Chuck turned Blair over. Still inside Blair, Chuck positioned her against the tree their clothes were on. He started stroking her clit with his left hand and groping her ass with her right. Blair finally shuttered against the tree, her legs giving into her orgasm, her body following. Chuck followed, pulling Blair closer to him as he came inside his condom. When he withdrew from her body her pussy queefed.

"Excuse you." Chuck took off and tied his condom, leaving it beside the tree.

"Shut up." She playfully hit his shoulder.

Chuck stuck his tongue down her throat; Blair returned the kiss. The two stood by the tree in silence for a few minutes.

When Blair pulled herself away from the tree her hair was covered in bark. Her bra and breasts were completely covered in dirt. Chuck's shirt and tie were slightly dirty from Blair's bra, but other than that he was clean looking. She put back on her Ralph Lauren dress; Chuck helped zip it up for her. Traces of the dirt made lines in Blair's dress.

Blair got up and dusted off her kneecaps. She put on her white dress, only to look down and see visible patches of dirt and grass stain on the dress. Even the tops of her shoes were covered in a light coating of dirt. She sighed. "Fuck. Maybe no one will notice," she said to herself. As Chuck put back on his pants and loafers, his clothing fared no better than Blair's--there were grass stains and dirt on the clothing.

"Let's hope these people don't read Gossip Girl," Blair continued.

Chuck shrugged.

The two continued walking in the forest, searching for Serena.


End file.
